Acompañante
Los acompañantes eran los amigos más cercanos del Doctor. (AUDIO: Situation Vacant, No Place Like Home) Algunos conocían el "secreto" del Doctor: que él era alguien no humano que viajaba en el espacio y el tiempo en una nave con la forma de una cabina de policía llamada la TARDIS. Algunas veces le salvaban la vida, (TV: Rose, The Family of Blood) o le proporcionaban una perspectiva que le impedía abusar de sus poderes de Señor del Tiempo. (TV: The Runaway Bride, The Fires of Pompeii, The Waters of Mars) En algunas ocasiones, eran la razón por la que el Doctor sacrificaba su vida y se regeneraba. (TV: The Caves of Androzani, The Parting of the Ways, The End of Time) Otras veces, perdían sus vidas en el afán de victoria del Doctor. (TV: The Dalek's Master Plan, Earthshock, Voyage of the Damned, AUDIO: To the Death) Debido a que el término fue acortado de la expresión "acompañante de viaje", la mayoría de los acompañantes viajaban de hecho con él en la TARDIS. Dependiendo de la situación, se empleaban otras palabras para describir la misma relación - mayormente, "ayudante". Sin embargo, era inusual oír al Doctor llamar a sus amigos por ninguna palabra. Las diferentes encarnaciones tenían diferentes preferencias. El Tercer Doctor, tal vez debido a su situación única de exilio, usaba con más frecuencia el término "ayudante". (TV: The Ambassadors of Death, Terror of the Autons) Por otro lado, el Octavo Doctor - durante una competición para encontrar a un nuevo acompañante - fue obligado a definir la palabra acompañante y evitó el término ayudante en favor de amigo. (AUDIO: Situation Vacant) Ambos términos fueron ocasionalmente objeto de confusión. A veces, la palabra acompañante era interpretado en el ámbito sexual, llevando a la confusión de la relación del Doctor con sus amigos. (TV: Aliens of London, Closing Time) A veces, los acompañantes discutían sobre la propiedad de la palabra ayudante. Rose Tyler dijo empáticamente «No soy su ayudante» cuando Sarah Jane se lo llamó, lo que hizo que Sarah exclamara irónicamente, «¡Contrólate, tigre!», insinuando que Rose estaba bromeando consigo misma. (TV: School Reunion) Rose se puso más feliz cuando se la llamaba "acompañante", como cuando Harriet Jones convocó por la Red Sub-Onda a los "antiguos acompañantes del Doctor". (TV: The Stolen Earth) La gente se convertía en acompañantes o ayudantes para el Doctor, dependiendo del tiempo, pero la mayoría se quedaba con él más de una aventura. (TV: An Unearthly Child, The Daleks, The Rescue, The Romans, The Chase, The Time Meddler, etc) Algunos se quedaban unos días, mientras que otros se quedaban con él durante años. (AUDIO: No Place Like Home) Hay un grupo conocido de los acompañantes del Doctor conocido como los Hijos del Tiempo. Otros Señores del Tiempo, normalmente renegados, tenían a veces acompañantes de viaje. Estos acompañantes no estaban ni de cerca tan bien documentados como los del Doctor. Acompañantes del Doctor Especie y género Humanos El Doctor viajaba principalmente con humanos, algunos de los siglos XX y XXI (TV: An Unearthly Child, The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve, The War Machines, The Wheel in Space, Rose, Dalek, School Reunion, etc). Su amor por los humanos fue una de las razones por la que los Señores del Tiempo lo exiliaron a la Tierra (TV: The War Games). Aparte de acompañantes humanos, tendía a optar por mujeres jóvenes - un hecho que le intentó una vez ocultar tímidamente a Amy Pond. (HOMEVID: Meanwhile in the TARDIS) A pesar de la presencia de tantas acompañantes, normalmente tenía relaciones platónicas con ellas, aunque había excepciones. La relación que el Noveno Doctor y el Décimo Doctor tuvo con Rose Tyler era romántica ante otros observadores como Mickey Smith, Martha Jones y Donna Noble. (TV: Boom Town, School Reunion, Rise of the Cybermen, Doomsday, The Sound of Drums, Journey's End) Su relación con las arqueólogas Bernice Summerfield y River Song eran más directamente románticas. Una vez en Epsilon Minima, Benny tropezó inesperadamente con el Octavo Doctor y recordó tener sexo con él poco después de su regeneración (AUDIO: Benny's Story, PROSA: The Dying Days). De forma similar, su relación con River, particularmente su undécima encarnación, era abiertamente romántica - hasta el punto de casarse con ella en una ceremonia dudosamente legar en la que ambas partes no tuvo inconveniente en aceptar como obligatorio en cierto modo. (TV: The Wedding of River Song, The Angels Take Manhattan, HOMEVID: Last Night, etc) Los sentimientos románticos no eran siempre recíprocos. Martha Jones se enamoró del Doctor pero fue rechazada (TV: Last of the Time Lords). De igual forma, Amy Pond estaba sexualmente interesada en el Doctor, pero fue firmemente desestimada. (TV: Flesh and Stone) Sarah Jane Smith, quien le confesó a Rose y más tarde le insinuó a Maria Jackson que era incapaz de encontrar un hombre que pudiera reemplazar al Doctor en su vida, puede que haya sido rechazada románticamente por el Doctor de igual forma. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los casos de Amy y Martha, no huno evidencia concreta de que intentara tener un romance con el Doctor, ni que él la rechazara. (TV: School Reunion, Invasion of the Bane) Humanos macho Debido a que las humanas eran, estadisticamente, el tipo más común de acompañante, los acompañantes humanos eran excepcionales. thumb|left|[[Steven Taylor fue un raro humano masculino que, después de la muerte de Sara Kingdom viajó con el Doctor durante un período de tiempo cuando no había acompañantes femeninas.]]La segunda encarnación del Doctor nunca fue sin ayudante masculino, excepto sólo después de que los Señores del Tiempo eliminaran forzosamente a Jamie McCrimmon de su lado (CÓMIC: al menos Action in Exile hasta The Night Walkers, pero posiblemente todas las historias de TVC de Segundo Doctor; PROSA: World Game, Golem, Blue Road Dance, Scientific Adviser, That Time I Nearly Destroyed the World Whilst Looking for a Dress, Mother's Little Helper, Reunion, Dust). La encarnación original del Doctor casi siempre tuvo un acompañante masculino después de su introducción a Ian Chesterton. De hecho, fue durante su primera vida cuando el Doctor tuvo múltiples aventuras exclusivamente con un humano macho (TV: The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve, PROSA: Roses, Making History, Waiting for Jeremy), algo que prácticamente no había ocurrido antes. Aun así, esto sí que pasó, como cuando el Quinto Doctor se aventuró con un piloto americano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Gus (CÓMIC: 4-Dimensional Vistas - The Moderator). También pudo haber pasado con el acompañante de larga duración del Octavo Doctor, Fitz Kreiner (PROSA: Escape Velocity). De acuerdo con algunas fuentes, el Doctor también viajó solo con Jamie McCrimmon tiempo después de su primer juicio de los Señores del Tiempo. Sin embargo, durante una de estas aventuras, la acompañante femenina fue descrita por haberse ido temporalmente a alguna parte (TV: The Two Doctors, AUDIO: Helicon Prime). Hay otras fuentes del Doctor y Jamie viajando juntos solos, sin embargo, no se mencionan la existencia de acompañantes femeninas (PROSA: The Time Eater, CÓMIC: Invasion of the Quarks hasta Martha the Mechanical Housemaid). No obstante, estas historias quedaban en el limbo al "encajarse" en la misma corriente temporal que otros acontecimientos establecidos. Todas las aventuras a solas con Jamie diferían de la situación con Steven, donde había una clara diferencia entre la muerte de Sara Kingdom y la llegada de Dodo Chaplet. thumb|El [[Tercer Doctor y Finney se preparan para la próxima lucha con los Daleks (CÓMIC: The Planet of the Daleks).]]Más tarde, el Tercer Doctor tendría más aventuras únicas con humanos masculinos que viajaron en la TARDIS con él, incluyendo Charlie Fisher, Finney, Tom, Joe, Dave Lester y Harry Grant (CÓMIC: Backtime, The Planet of the Daleks, The Vortex, Fogbound, The Plant Master, The Hungry Planet). El último comapñero masculino humano conocido en viajar sólo y durante más de una aventura con este Doctor en particular fue un chico llamado Arnold (TV: Children of the Evil Eye, Nova). El quito Doctor tuvo varias aventuras con el masculino Turlough después de que Tegan se fuera, pero antes de que Peri llegara. Sin embargo, Turlough no era humano, si no Trion (TV: Planet of Fire). Igualmente, el sexto y Séptimo Doctor tuvieron aventuras a solas con el macho Frobisher, pero no era humano y la mayoría de estas aventuras "a solas" con el Doctor tomaron lugar cuando Peri se quedó temporalmente en la Ciudad de Nueva York (CÓMIC: Kane's Story). El Undécimo Doctor viajó brevemente con Rory como el único acompañante; la esposa de Rory, Amy, se la descubrió como doble durante sus viajes después de que la Amy real fuera abducida y retenida en la Huida del Demonio. Después de que el Doctor derritiera a la doble de Amy en Carne cruda, el Doctor y Rory se esforzaron por localizar a la Amy real y reclutar a un ejército para luchar contra los secuestradores (TV: The Almost People, A Good Man Goes to War). No humanos thumb|left|El acompañante [[Whifferdill del Doctor, Frobisher, podía adoptar cualquier forma, pero típicamente prefería ser un pingüino (CÓMIC: Where Nobody Knows Your Name).]]A pesar de una estadística preferencia por los humanos, el Doctor tuvo acompañantes no humanos o muy al menos, acompañantes que no eran del a Tierra o descendían de su gente, como Leela. En al menos tres ocasiones, ha viajado con miembros de su propia especie. El servicio más largo fue la de su propia nieta y Romana II (TV: The Unearthly Child, The Ribos Operation, etc). Lady Serena también destacó, por sacrificar su vida para permitir los logros del Doctor (PROSA: World Game). Otras especies humanoides con quienes se ha aventurado incluían, aunque ciertamente no limitados, a: Trakenites, Alzarians, humanos cyber-convertidos y gente de Sto (TV: Logopolis, Full Circle, CÓMIC: The Company of Thieves, TV: Voyage of the Damned). El Doctor no siempre viajó con humanos, sin embargo. En una ocasión, metió a bordo de la TARDIS especies obviamente no humanas, como Whifferdills, Guerreros de Hielo, Oblivioners, Eutermesanos y Vassicanos (CÓMIC: The Shape Shifter, Descendance, Bad Blood, AUDIO: The Creed of the Kromon, CÓMIC: Thinktwice). A veces también viajaron con el Doctor formas de vida artificiales. Claramente, K9 fue el acompañante robótico del Doctor más amado, dado el número de modelos que el Doctor construyó (TV: The Invasion of Time, School Reunion, TV: A Girl Best Friend) y la alegría que mostraba cuando se reencontraba con una versión del robot (TV: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith). El Doctor parecía empático ante formas de vida artificiales con errores de programación. Una vez le hizo exitosamente una eutanasia a un acompañante androide en una angustia irremediable (TV: Planet of Fire). Idas y venidas Uniéndose al Doctor thumb|[[Zoe Heriot|Zoe es descubierta intentando huir en la sala de la consola (TV: The Wheel in Space).]]El Doctor comenzó relaciones con sus acompañantes de una gran variedad de formas. Algunos, como Adric, Leela y Zoe, se fueron en la TARDIS, completamente conscientes de que era una nave que podía alejarlos de su casa (TV: State of Decay, The Fave of Evil, The Wheel in Space). Otros, como Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright y Dodo Chaplet, fueron secuestrados sin su consentimiento (TV: An Unearthly Child, The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve). También le asignaron ocasionalmente ayudantes aquellos que tenían una autoridad mayor que la de él. Durante su exilio en la Tierra, los ayudantes del Doctor eran mayormente proporcionados por el Brigadier (TV: Spearhead from Space, Terror of the Autons). En el caso de los soldados de UNIT, el Doctor trabajó con quien el Brigadier le pasara en tiempos de crisis. Así fue cómo conoció a Mike Yates (PROSA: The Eye of the Giant). Los otros "jefes" del Doctor - los Señores del Tiempo y el Guardián Blanco - también le proporcionaron ocasionalmente acompañantes, en contra de los deseos del Doctor (PROSA: World Game, AUDIO: Blood of the Daleks, TV: The Ribos Operation). Incluso algunos enemigos del Doctor entendían que él normalmente era ayudado por acompañantes. Por ejemplo, cuando los Daleks secuestraron al Undécimo Doctor para una misión al Manicomio Dalek, también raptaron a sus acompañantes más recientes, Amy Pond y Rory Williams, para ayudarle (TV: Asylum of the Daleks). Dicho todo esto, la forma más común de iniciar un viaje en la TARDIS era ser invitado por el Doctor. Aunque había, desde su perspectiva, una diferencia significativa de tiempo entre cuando se enteraban del Doctor y viajaban con él, Donna Noble, Amy Pond y Rory Williams fueron acompañantes que comenzaron a bajar por petición del Doctor (TV: The Runaway Bride, Partners in Crime, The Eleventh Hour, The Vampires of Venice). De la misma forma, Martha Jones, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Ace, Vislor Turlough, Izzy Sinclair, Charley Pollard, Arnold, Jamie McCrimon, Victoria Waterfield, Vicki y demás comenzaron sus viajes con el Doctor porque él se lo pidió (TV: Smith and Jones, Rose, Mawdryn Undead, CÓMIC: Endgame, AUDIO: Storm Warning, CÓMIC: Children of the Evil Eye, TV: The Highlanders, The Evil of the Daleks, The Rescue). Raramente, el Doctor invitaba a gente a viajar con él, como Astrid Peth, sólo para que estos murieran antes de viajar (TV: The Parting of the Ways, Voyage of the Damned, The God COmplex). Esto mismo ocurrió con Clara Oswald, aunque el Doctor averiguó que había otra versión de ella en alguna parte del tiempo y el espacio, y salió a buscarla (TV: The Snowmen). Separándose del Doctor La gente se separaba del Doctor por razones tan variadas como las razones por las que ellos atravesaron por primera vez las puertas de la TARDIS. Había tres tipos distintos de despedida: el acompañante se quería ir (TV: The Chase, The Myth Makers, The Savages, The War Machines, Last of the Time Lords); el Doctor quería que el acompañante se fuera (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth, The Long Game, Utopia, The God Complex); o alguna fuerza externa obligaba al acompañante y al Doctor a separarse (TV: ''The Daleks' Master Plan, The War Games, The Hand of Fear, Earthshock, Doomsday, The Angels Take Manhattan). Cuando Brian Williams, padre de uno de sus acompañantes y suegro de otro, le preguntó qué había pasado con la gente que había viajado con él, el Undécimo Doctor le explicó que unos lo dejaban, otros se quedaban atrás, y también admitió que "no muchos pero algunos" morían (TV: The Power of Three). Elección del acompañante La elección de irse era a veces del acompañante. Una razón común de despedida de acompañantes humanas femeninas era el romance. A veces, como con Vicki, Jo y Leela, se iban porque se casaban (TV: The Myth Makers, The Green Death, The Invasion of Time), mientras que una acompañante, Martha Jones, se fue porque se percató de que sus sentimientos románticos por el Décimo Doctor nunca serían recíprocos (TV: Last of the Time Lords). thumb|[[Ian Chesterton|Ian y Barbara vuelven a casa en Londres después de sus viajes con el Doctor (TV: The Chase).]]Durante la juventud del Doctor, antes de que hubiera estabilizado un razonable control sobre la TARDIS, los acompañantes a veces se iba, o al menos en parte, porque daba la casualidad de que obtenían el acceso a su propio período de tiempo. Esto era sobre todo cierto en los acompañantes que en realidad no habían elegido viajar con el Doctor, como Ian, Barbara, Dodo, Polly y Ben (TV: The Chase, The War Machines, TheFaceless Ones). Sin embargo, esto a veces ocurrió más tarde en la vida del Doctor. Ly-Chee, por ehemplo, pensaba que el Séptimo Doctor le estaba simplemente ofreciendo una vuelta por la ciudad, y en su lugar, tuvieron varias aventuras juntos. Cuando la TARDIS lo dejó finalmente en la ciudad correcta, éste se dirigió al pub más cercano y pidió una bebida fuerte sin mirar atrás (CÓMIC: The Enlightenment of Ly-Chee the Wise). Algunos acompañantes se iban para mejorar una sociedad concreta que habían encontrado con el Doctor. Nyssa se fue para curar la enfermedad de Lazar (TV: Terminus), mientras que Steven Taylor se quedó en el planeta de los Mayores para ser su líder (TV: The Savages). De la misma forma, Romana prefirió quedarse en el E-Espacio para ayudar a la especie Tharil (TV: Warriors' Gate). Más tarde, Mickey Smith se quedó deliberadamente en el Mundo de Pete paralelo para ayudar a sus ciudadanos a derrotar a los Cybermen (TV: The Age of Steel). Mickey demostró ser especialmente independiente cuando llegó el momento de irse del lado del Doctor; más tarde dejó la TARDIS de nuevo, esta vez para volver a su Tierra "hogar", con intención de defenderlo de amenazas alienígenas (TV: Journey's End, The End of Time). Otros se fueron más por razones personales. Melanie Bush se separó del Séptimo Doctor sólo para tener nuevas aventuras en el espacio - pero no en el tiempo - con Sabalom Glitz (TV: Dragonfire). Frobisher se despidió del Doctor para disfrutar del alegre planeta A-Lux (CÓMIC: A Cold Day in Hell!). Liz Shaw dejó a UNIT y al Tercer Doctor para retornar su búsqueda, diciéndole al Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart que el ayudante que necesitaba al Doctor era "alguien que le pasara sus tubos de ensaño y decirle lo brillante que era" (TV: Terror of the Autons). Debido a que eran ayudantes de la Tierra que, o no quisieron nunca viajar con el Doctor durante largos períodos de tiempo, o nunca fueron invitados a hacerlo, algunos acompañantes sólo hicieron un viaje o dos, pero también proporcionaron una ayuda significativa desde la Tierra. El Brigadier y Wilfred Mott fueron clásicos ejemplos de esta clase de ayuda (TV: The Invasion, The Five Doctors, The Stolen Earth, The End of Time), pero Maxwell Edison y, durante un tiempo, Mickey Smith podrían ser vistos también desde este punto de vista (CÓMIC: Stars Fell on Stockbridge, TV: Aliens of London / World War Three, The Girl in the Fireplace). Elección del Doctor thumb|left|El [[tercer Dctor devuelve a Arnold a casa antes de ser "desviado" de su propia época (CÓMIC: The Amateur).]]A veces los acompañantes podían ser expulsados de la TARDIS, ya sea como castigo o por la propia maduración del acompañante. Adam Mitchell fue claramente echado después de que se lo pillara intentando usar su viaje en el futuro para alterar sus propias fortunas (TV: The Long Game). Susan, Arnold, John y Gillian fueron rechazados más cariñosamente. El Doctor creía claramente que les estaba haciendo un bien al poner fin a sus viajes. El Doctor evitó que estos jóvenes continuaran viajando con él porque éste se sentía como si estuviese interfiriendo en su maduración natural (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth, CÓMIC: The Amateur - sólo la versión del [[Tercer Doctor, Invasion of the Quarks). Amy y Rory fueron devueltos a casa por el Undécimo Doctor, quien temía por sus vidas si ellos continuaban viajando ([[TV: The God Complex). Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría de acompañantes, ellos volvieron a viajar con él después de tener unas pocas aventuras en las que volvían a casa después. Finalmente, tanto el Doctor como los dos no pudieron dejar de tener aventuras juntos y Amy y Rory se volvieron a convertir en verdaderos acompañantes abtes de ser separados para siempre en trágicas circunstancias que escaparon a su control (TV: Asylum of the Daleks, Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, A Town Called Mercy, The Power of Three, The Angels Take Manhattan). Separación por situación thumb|[[Rose Tyler|Rose separada del Décimo Doctor después de que su "material de vacío" la arrastrara al Mundo de Pete (TV: Doomsday).]]Había veces en las que el Doctor y sus acompañantes eran separados más por una circunstancia que por los deseos de las partes. Puede que el caso más obvio de esto sea cuando el Décimo Doctor y Rose Tyler fueron separados por el cierre de las paredes entre las dimensiones (TV: Doomsday). La salida de Sarah Jane Smith ocurrió porque el Cuarto Doctor fue convocado a Gallifrey (TV: The Hand of Fear) en un momento de la historia Gallifreyan en la que los humanos no estaban permitidos en el planeta (TV: School Reunion). Los Señores del Tiempo obligaron a Zoe y a Jamie McCrimmon a separarse del Segundo Doctor, con sólo los recuerdos de su primera aventura con él intactos (TV: The War Games). Los Señores del Tiempo más tarde afirmaron que habían desarrollado este procedimiento como una "respuesta estandar" para los acompañantes con los que trataban. El Sexto Doctor, por ejemplo, encontró una versión de Peri Brown que había recibido "el tratamiento de Jamie y Zoe". Sólo se quedó con los recuerdos de la aventura con el Quinto Doctor, Turlough y el Amo que comenzó en Lanzarote (AUDIO: Peri and the Piscon Paradox). Finalmente, durante su décimo cuerpo, el Doctor tuvo que estabilizar los efectos de una combinación biológicamente insostenible de su ADN con el de Donna Noble. Para ello, tuvo que eliminar todos los recuerdos de su tiempo con él y protegerla de aquellos recuerdos que la harían morir. Así, aunque sí que la sacó de la TARDIS por su propio bien, él no quería (TV: Journey's End). Los días de Jack Harkness en la TARDIS se terminaron en unas circunstancias similarmente inusuales. Debido a que había muerto y sido resucitado por Rose como la entidad del Lobo Malo, éste se convirtió en un error. Incapaz ahora de morir, se volvió en una clase de "punto fijo en el tiempo" que la propia TARDIS rechazó (TV: Utopia). No obstante, el Doctor lo reinvitó a bordo de la nave (TV: ''Last of the Time Lords) y más tarde viajó a bordo sin aparente dificultad (TV: Journey's End). Sin embargo, en ambas ocasiones, estaba más interesado en perseguir una vida con Torchwood Tres que volver del lado del Doctor de forma permanente. Muerte Algunos acompañantes murieron, a menudo al servicio de las metas del Doctor. Katarina y Sarah Kingdom murieron para evitar que los Daleks se hicieran con taranio (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan). Adric se sacrificó intentando detener una invasión Cyberman prehistórica a la Tierra (TV: Earthshock). Roz Forrester murió en batalla (PROSA: So Vile a Sin). Lucie Miller y Tamsin Drew fueron asesinados en un intento de detener la invasión del Controlador del Tiemp Dalek a la Tierra a finales del siglo XXII (AUDIO: To the Death). Astrid Peth murió matando a Max Capricorn. Sin su sacrificio, el Décimo Doctor no habría recuperado el control del Titanic, ni evitado que éste se estrellara contra el Palacio de Buckingham (TV: Voyage of the Damned). Tres casos inusuales fueron los de Peri Brown, Ace y River Song. Peri fue asesinada por el rey Yrcanos en Thoros Beta, mientras su cuerpo estaba siendo objeto de experimentos para cambios de cuerpo de Crozier. Durante un tiempo, el Sexto Doctor creyó que Peri había muerto. Al final de su segundo gran juicio de los Señores del Tiempo, sin embargo, el Inquisidor reveló que la muerte de Peri había sido un truco del Valeyard. El Inquisidor le mostró al Doctor que Peri, lejos de haber sido asesinada por Yrcanos, se había casado con él (TV: Mindwarp). Sin embargo, en una fecha posterior, los Señores del Tiempo revelaron que su intromisión en las líneas temporales de Peri había dado como resultado múltiples versiones de Peri a lo largo de todo el cosmos. Una de esas Peris había sido asesinada por Ircanos, como el Doctor creyó en un principio (AUDIO: Peri and the Piscon Paradox). thumb|[[Ace muere en brazos del Séptimo Doctor (CÓMIC: Ground Zero).]]Como Peri, Ace murió joven de acuerdo con dos fuentes, pero no más. De acuerdo con una, murió usando Nitro-9 contra los agentes del Threshold conocidos como el Lobri. Su sacrificio salvó las vidas de Sarah Jane, Susan, Peri y el Séptimo Doctor (CÓMIC: Ground Zero). En otra fuente, fue asesinada por George Limb, sólo para ser reemplazada por una versión divergente de sí misma, quien continuó viajando con el Doctor y quien sólo tenía diferencias superficiales con su otra yo (PROSA: Loving the Alien). De acuerdo con otras fuentes, ella vivió hasta una edad mucho más adelantada - al menos hasta casi los cuarenta (PROSA: Set Piece, etc). River Song murió fisicamente cuando conectó su mente al ordenador CAL durante su primer encuentro con el Doctor - desde la perspectiva de éste; desde la suya fue la última vez de las muchas que seguirían de un período inespecífico de tiempo como su acompañante (TV: Forest of the Dead). Desconocido para el Décimo Doctor, River era parte Señor del Tiempo debido a que fue concebida a bordo de la TARDIS a partir de los futuros acompañantes del Doctor Amy Pond y Rory Williams, pero había cedido sus futuras regeneraciones para salvar la vida del Undécimo Doctor (TV: A Good Man Goes to War, Let's Kill Hitler). El Doctor, por consiguiente, comprendió como River moriría algún día. En algún punto, sin embargo, le dijo un destornillador sónico especialmente diseñado para salvar sus patrones mentales en el momento de su muerte en la Biblioteca. Esto permitió al más joven Décimo Doctor a cargar a River en el inmenso banco de memoria de CAL, permitiéndole a ella vivir en un ordenador (TV: Forest of the Dead). Una de los acompañantes más excepcionales del Doctor que tuvo que morir fue Rory Williams. Rory sacrificó su vida para salvar al Doctor (TV: Cold Blood), pero fue resucitado como un Auton que actuó como un acompañante brevemente, y más tarde reestablecido como un verdadero ser umano y acompañante después del Big Bang Dos (TV: The Pandorica Opens, The Big Bang). Posteriormente creó una paradoja con su mujer Amy Pond para destruir a los Ángeles Llorosos sacrificándose antes de que pudieran enviarlo atrás en el tiempo. Sobrevivió, pero uno de los Ángeles que superó este incidente lo envió al pasado para alimentarse de su energía temporal, con el Doctor incapaz de recuperarlo. Amy dejó que el Ángel la tocara para irse con Rory. Ambos murieron entonces a una edad avanzada (82 y 87 respectivamente) en algún punto entre cuando fueron al pasado y el presente, a juzgar por una tumba cerca de donde se habían desvanecido, haciendo imposible un nuevo encuentro con el Doctor debido a que habían creado un punto fijo en el tiempo (TV: The Angels Take Manhattan). Razones desconocidas Muy raramente, se desconocía lo que le había pasado a ciertos acompañantes para que dejaran de viajar con el Doctor. Este es el caso de Destrii. En el caso del terrestre Tercer Doctor, los períodos de relación con sus ayudantes temporales eran un lío. Los ayudantes de esta etapa no pararon de viajar con él; su exilio en la Tierra hizo imposible que ellos empezaran a viajar con él. Estos tendían a ser gente que vivía en Inglaterra a quienes podía conocer en Bessie. Como no acogía acompañantes en la TARDIS, no hubo un "momento" definido en cuanto a cuándo un ayudante entraba o se iba del "equipo TARDIS". Por lo tanto, existen registros incompletos en lo que se refiere al tiempo en el que el Doctor conocío a ciertos ayudantes. Nunca se supo exactamente, por ejemplo, cuando el Doctor se encontró o se despidió de Tom Phipps y Joe. Influencia de Gallifrey El Cuarto Doctor perdió a cuatro acompañantes de forma consecutiva por la directa o indirecta influencia de Gallifrey: se vio obligado a dejar a Sarah Jane Smith en la Tierra al recibir una convocatoria de emergencia (TV: The Hand of Fear); Leela y K9 Marca I prefirieron quedarse en Gallifrey (TV: The Invasion of Time); y Romana II, quien había sido convocada para volver a Gallifrey (TV: Full Circle) escapó para quedarse en el E-Espacio con K9 Marca II (TV: Warriors' Gate). El Sexto Doctor también fue incapaz de salvar a Peri Brown, siendo alejada por los Señores del Tiempo en un momento crucial (TV: Mindwarp). Acompañantes de otros Señores del Tiempo Otros Señores del Tiempo tuvieron acompañantes en sus viajes. Antes de su última corrupción en el renegado conocido como el Amo, el Señor del Tiempo Koschei fue acompañado en su busca por el Doctor por Ailla. Koschei creía qie Ailla era una joven de una colonia terrestre del siglo XXVIII, pero resultó ser una Dama del Tiempo agente enviada por el Alto Consejo para espiar su comportamiento cada vez más errático (PROSA: The Dark Path). En su batalla con el recién regenerado Octavo Doctor, el Amo fue ayudado por Chang Lee, un joven del San Francisco de 1999. Le convenció de que el Doctor era malvado, y cuando éste descubrió la verdad, el Amo mató al chico - aunque el Doctor le devolvió la vida después (TV: Doctor Who). El Amo fue más allá de una relación Señor del Tiempo-acompañante casándose con su acompañante humana Lucy Saxon, con toda indicación de que existía una apasionada relación entre ellos (TV: The Sound of Drums). Sin embargo, se convirtió con el tiempo en una físicamente abusiva, y Lucy disparó a su marido, matándolo aparentemente (TV: Last of the Time Lords). La Dama del Tiempo conocida por el Doctor como Iris Wildthyme tuvo varios acompañantes, tales como Timmy, Frobisher y Kroton (PROSA: The Scarlet Empress). Cuando dejó al Cuarto Doctor en el E-Espacio, Romana estuvo acompañada porK9 Marca II (TV: Warriors' Gate). K9 continuó como su acompañante después de que volvieran al Espacio Normal (WC: Shada, etc). Después de volver a Gallifrey, Romana compartió numerosas aventuras junto a una de las antiguas acompañantes del Doctor, Leela (AUDIO: Gallifrey). Después de salvarle de los Cybermen, la Rani adoptó a Cyrian como acompañante (PROSA: Rescue). Algún tiempo después de separarse del Doctor, Lucie Miller viajó con el Monje, aparentemente después de responder a un anunció que colocó en 2010 para buscar acompañante (AUDIO: Situation Vacant). Más tarde la abandonó, convenciendo a Tamsin Drew, la actual acompañante del Doctor, para que se le uniera en su lugar (AUDIO: The Resurrection of Mars). Acompañantes de no Señores del Tiempo Jackson Lake, creyendo que era el Doctor, tuvo a Rosita como acompañante. De hecho el Doctor real, en su décima encarnación se consideró en un principio acompañante de Jackson. Rosita continuó como acompañante de Jackson incluso después de que sus recuerdos y personalidad original fueran restaurados (TV: The Next Doctor). Jack Harkness comparó su relación con Angelo Colasanto a la del Doctor y sus acompañantes (TV: Inmortal Sins). Más tarde en su línea temporal, la relación de Jack con Gwen Cooper cuando la llevó para presentarla a Torchwood también tenía un fondo Doctor-acompañante (TV: Everything Changes). Sarah Jane Smith desarrolló su propio cohorte de acompañantes durante su tiempo en el 13 de Bannerman Road. Estos fueron su hijos adoptados Luke y Sky y varios adolescentes locales que fueron y vinieron con el tiempo: Maria Jackson, Clyde Langer, Rani Chandra y Kelsey Hooper. También tuvo a dos acompañantes no humanos: K9 Marca IV y el superordenador alienígena Sr Smith (TV: Invasion of the Bane, Revenge of the Slitheen, The Last Sontaran, The Day of the Clown, The Nightmare Man, Sky). Detrás de las escenas ¿Qué significa la palabra "acompañante" en realidad? El término "acompañante" es usado más fuera del programa - sobre todo en el fandom - que dentro de la narrativa. Se usó especialmente poco en la versión original del programa de televisión y prácticamente nunca fue usado por el propio Doctor hasta la llegada del productor John Nathan-Turner. "Ayudante" fue la designación más común - siendo utilizada, por ejemplo, por el Primer Doctor para describir a Dodo Chaplet en The War Machines, por el Brigadier para presentar a Jo Grant en Terror of the Autons y por el Quinto Doctor para estimular la memoria del Brig con Jo en Mawdryn Undead. Sin embargo, se ha oido con más regularidad "acompañante" en otros medios - particularmente aquellos escritos a partir de la transición de Survival. De hecho, Big Finish Productions tiene una serie completa llamada The Companion Chronicles, que se centra en narrar aventuras de Doctor Who desde la perspectiva del ayudante. De igual forma, Doctor Who Magazine ha adoptado la etiqueta de "acompañante" - como se hizo en la portada de DWM 446, cuando anunciaron la llegada de Jenna-Louise Coleman. La tácita asunción entre los editores de DWM y sus lectores es que, de alguna forma, ambos grupos saben de lo que el otro está hablando - como si la palabra acompañante fuera un título cuyas cualidades y responsabilidades estuvieran bien definidas. Ese no es el caso. Ni ayudante ni acompañante han sido nunca definidas de una forma no ambigua en una narrativa. Excepto en Situation Vacant, en la que el Octavo Doctor intenta encontrar un nuevo acompañante, los esfuerzos son prácticamente permeables. Sin una definición sólida dentro del universo, los espectadores han dado su propio significado al término. A partir de ello, están obligados a preguntarse, ¿un personaje por ayudar se convierte en «acompañante»? ¿Es cuando viajan en la TARDIS? Si eso se toma como cierto, entonces Liz Shaw no es una acompañante, a pesar de ser la obvia coprotagonista de toda la temporada. ¿Lo son cuando están en más de una historia? Si eso se toma como cierto, entonces Sara Kingdom, Christina de Souza, Jackson Lake, Adelaide Brooke, Wilfred Mott y Astrid Peth quedan al margen de la lista, a pesar del hecho de que sus respectivos actores se le han dado una categoría de estrella en sus respectivos episodios (Kingdon se excluiría, ya que apareció en una historia de los años 60, tiempo antes de "la categoría de estrella"). ¿Se le puede considerar a Jackie Tyler una acompañante, puesto que ha aparecido en un montón de historias y'' viajado en la TARDIS, ''e incluso ha ayudado al Doctor a recuperarse después de una regeneración? Las consideraciones metaficticias e históricas también son un problema. Canton Delaware pasó tres meses ayudando al Doctor, viajó en la TARDIS al menos una vez, y se encontró con él de nuevo cuarenta años más tarde, aún sin una categoría de estrella y con el hecho de que su tiempo con el Doctor se muestra en sñolo dos episodios, lo que pone su estatus en controversia. Después están lo que hay detrás de las escenas. Si un actor como Jean Marsh nos dice categóricamente que no fue contratada como acompañante (extras de AUDIO: The Drowned World, DOC: From Kingdom to Queen) y la propia lista de acompañantes de la web oficial de la BBC no la incluye, ¿es razonable considerar a Sara Kingdom una acompañante? Y si lo es, ¿por qué no Bret Vyron, que también apareció en varios episodios de TV: The Daleks' Master Plan cumpliendo una función casi idéntica a la de Sara? De forma similar, la temprana historia TV: The Keys of Marinus cuenta con dos personajes, Altos y Sabetha. que se unieron al equipo de la TARDIS como acompañantes durante el curso de esta única aventura, aunque nunca rodaron por la propia TARDIS; ¿son acompañantes válidos como Christina de Soiza, que de la misma forma nunca puso un pie en la TARDIS durante su única aventura? Esta cuestion puede ser extendida a literalmente cientos de personajes aparecidos en TV, en tiras de cómic, en literatura quienes durante los años han ocupado papeles de "acompañantes" en historias únicas cuando se encontraban con el Doctor. De hecho algunos de estos personajes han sido invitados a elevarse a estatus de acompañante, más notablemente Henry Gordon Jago y George Litefoot, personajes de la historia TV: The Talons of Weng-Chiang quienes décadas más tarde aparecieron en una edición de la serie de audio de Big Finish Productions, The Companion Chronicles, y más tarde dueños de su propia serie spin-off. ¡Todos estos signos de interrogación! Determinar quién es acompañante y quién no es uno de los debates de fans más comunes. Es posible por el hecho de que el propio programa de telvisión no ofrece definición para el término. Aunque probablemente exacervado por la mayor flexibilidad narrativa de la versión de la BBC Gales, el debate es apenas nuevo. Ha existido durante años, alimentado en décadas anteriores por las obras de referencia oficiales que ayudaron a moldear la opinión de los fans. Por ejemplo, el Brigadier, una de las personas cuyo rango de acompañante es más debatido, recibe algo de ayuda para su alegado "estatus de acompañante" del libro The Making of Doctor Who. Ahí, dos de los guionistas principales de esta época del programa lo llaman de modo inequívoco acompañante. De la misma forma, el libro posterior de John Nathan-Turner, Doctor Who: The Companions influyó en hacer a los fans de los años 80 recordar a Sara Kingdom y a considerarla como acompañante - aunque en contra de la evidencia de los archivos de la BBC. Aun así, a pesar de que la nueva serie pone el término «acompañante» en un suelo más sólido narrativamente hablando - incluso dos Primeros Ministros lo usaron al final de la época de RTD - confunde en gran parte la definición. La verdad, sin embargo, es que nunca ha estado muy claro, ni siquiera desde detrás de las escenas. Aunque la BBC Gales ha confundido cosas al poner estrellas invitadas de un único episodio en los créditos de apertura, la serie "clásica" mostró la misma confusión a menudo no listando "acompañantes" en la parte superior de la lista de créditos. Cualquier difinición de acompañante como "coprotagonista" se desmorona en la época clásica, porque los acompañantes a menudo eran listados después de las estrellas invitadas - a veces después de varias estrellas invitadas. Y afirmar que eran "regulares" se debe compensar con el hecho de que a menudo se marchaban en cuestión de semanas, y vivían bajo la amenaza de ser eliminado sin ceremonia a mitad de un serial, como Jackie Lane. Longevidad en televisión En el Doctor Who televisado, actores que han interpretado a acompañantes raramente se han quedado en más de una temporada. AUnque algunos acompañantes han superado claramente eso, fueron más una excepción que la regla. Quitando a acompañantes como AStrid Peth y Sara Kingdom - que aparecieron en una única historia - los titulares de registros a más corto plazo incluyen a Katarina y a Adam Mitchell. Estos aparecieron sólo en dos horas del Doctor Who televisado. Dodo Chaplet también tuvo una estancia atípicamente corta de sólo dieciseis episodios de veinticinco minutos. Algunos acompañantes que estuvieron durante un razonable número de temporadas, han estado de hecho en pocas historias. El clásico ejemplo es Ace, quien estuvo sólo en nueve historias - unas pocas menos que el número de historias típico que la temporada típica de la BBC Gales - a pesar de aparecer en dos temporadas completas. Polly y Ben estuvieron en la misma cantidad de aventuras en menos de la mitad de tiempo. Debido a que Ace estuvo apenas en treinta y un episodio, incluso Susan la supera con facilidad]]. Sólo dos acompañantes, Jo Grant y Sarah Jane Smith han aparecido en tres temporadas completas. thumb|[[Tegan Jovanka|Tegan oscenta el actual record de la acompañante con el período de tiempo continuo más extenso de Doctor Who.]]Los registros más largos de permanencia se pueden medir de diferentes formas. * En términos de episodios individuales consecutivos, Jamie McCrimon es el claro ganador con ciento trece episodios entreTV: The Highlanders y The War Games, superando a la mayoría de los Doctores, y mucho más a otros acompañantes. Apareció durante buena parte de tres temporadas, durante el cual Doctor Who tuvo su cuenta de episodios más alta. Debido a los hábitos de formato de televisión modificados, ese registro nunca volverá a ser casi con seguridad igualado, y mucho menos superado (Nótese que el número de arriba no toma en cuenta los episodios en donde está viajando con el Doctor si no aparecen Frazer Hines o Hamish Wilson en pantalla. El número se incrementa a ciento dieciseis si se incluye su posterior retorno en TV: The Two Doctors; la aparición de Hines como Jamie en TV: The Five Doctors no se incluye ya que sólo interpretó una aparición y no el verdadero personaje). * En términos de historias, dado que la BBC Gales tiene una cuenta de historias mucho más alta que la serie original, la gran marca de agua ha estado marcada con diferencia por Rose Tyler, habiendo sido la primera acompañante durante 31 episodios entre la serie 1 y la serie 4, como también en el Children Need 2005 además de varios Tardisodios. También ha tenido cameos en varios episodios incluyendo Partners in Crime, The Poison Sky, Midnight y The End of Time - Part Two. * En términos de tiempo de calendario que el público habría percibido como personaje regular en Doctor Who, Tegan Jovanka se lleva la palma. Alcanza los 1902 días, desde su primera hasta su última aparición regular. Supera por poco a Sarah Jane, que alcanza los 1881 días como personaje regular. Nótese que los años de calendario no son lo mismo que temporadas, porque Doctor Who no comenzaba sus temporadas en la misma fecha todos los años (debería notarse también que Tegan y Sarah Jane son hasta 2013 las únicas acompañantes en aparecer en cuatro temporadas consecutivas como regular). Se debería hacer una especial mención aquí también al personaje de el Brigadier. Es interamente posible que algunos miembros de la comunidad de espectadores lo vieron al menos como regular durante cinco temporadas del Doctor Who de Jon Pertwee. Aunque esto no es cierto desde un punto contractual, aún es un miembro increíblemente longevo del reparto. Regular o no, el personaje apareció en más episodios del programa que todos los Doctores de los 80 excepto Tom Baker. * En términos de cúanto un acompañante se ha quedado con el Doctor dentro de la historia, Amy Pond y Rory Williams parecen oscentar el record, hablendo viajado con el Doctor durante 10 años de sus vidas. Amy y Rory comenzaron sus abenturas con el Doctor sobre los 21 en The Eleventh Hour, y estuvieron hasta sus treinta allá por The Angels Take Manhattan. * Si la TARDIS del Doctor se considera como acompañante, ella supera todas las categorías, habiendo sido una constante en la serie desde el 23 de noviembre de 1963 y estando presente en todos los medios con la notable excepción de la temprana época del Tercer Doctor cuando la TARDIS no apareció de forma regular debido al exilio a la Tierra del Doctor, como también en la historias del Cuarto Doctor The Sontaran Experiment y Genesis of the Daleks, y la historia del Décimo Doctor Midnight. Notas al pie en:Companion ru:Спутники fr:Compagnon nl: Categoría:Jergas, argot y coloquialismos